Tal vez, en algun futuro
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Coleccion de Drabbles Wendy x Natsu x Wendy/ ?. Se aceptan peticiones Drabble 4: "Atributos". Wendy solo se molesto mas ¿Que tenia su yo de Erodas que ella no?, ah si...Tiene más atributos que ella.
1. Delirio

**Disclamer: Fairy Tail le pertence a Hiro Mashima, yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y universo, para hacer este fic sin fines de lucro. Y créanme que si fuera dueña de FT, Wendy y Natsu serian pareja.**

**Delirio**

El cuerpo de la maestra Dragonslayer del cielo, está allí, tumbado en su propia cama, en los dormitorios de Fairy Hill. Tratando de olvidar el martirio que le causa ese sentir, que le oprime el pecho y le encoje el corazón hasta dejarla sin aire.

Sin habla.

Y escucha su voz alegre, saludándola, susurrando en su oído. Ella es débil y lo sabe de sobra, pero se es más débil ante los murmullos del placer imaginario, que los sueños traen a su puerta, a su alma desnuda.

Su apariencia infantil se ha ido , cuantos años han pasado, cuatro, seis, diez…No lo sabe y prefiere no saberlo, sentir el peso del tiempo en su cuerpo ya ni le importa, hace mucho que dejo de contar su edad y asombrarse de que su juventud prevalecía.

Lo que sí ha cambiado son sus sentimientos, su mente en sí, ha madurado, pero madurar acarrea consecuencias, responsabilidades.

Y gimes, porque sientes sus labios contra tu cuello, como si fuera un encuentro casual de todos los días, ignorando el hecho de que ambos gremios tiene una distancia terrenal, bastante amplia-al menos a tu parecer-.

-¡Wendy!-

Te despiertas sudando con las mejillas rojas y el camisón de seda remarcando las cuervas que se han ido formando con los años, ya no eres una niña.

-¿Qué quieres Charlie?-

-La cena estará lista en momentos, ve a lavarte las manos-

Y al salir Charlie del cuarto, te dispones a tomar una ducha fría, porque ese sueño, es lo que es; solo un sueño de niña enamorada. No sabes cómo y cuándo ocurrió

Pero hay algo que tienes claro.

Amar a Natsu Dragonill es el delirio más grande de tu vida.

Porque amarlo es el equivalente a todo tan ardiente como su magia lo es, tan amable como el roció de la lluvia en una tierra seca, tan alegre trayéndole alegría a la tierra con su sonrisa, y tan suave y cálido como el viento de verano por las noches.

Como el viento.

Tal vez si tú hubieras sido unos cuantos años mayor hubiera habido algo, si es que la suerte se ponía de tu lado. Pero no ya no, y a ti solo te queda soñar pequeña Wendy. Solo te queda soñar con sus besos, sus caricias y susurros; como lo hace toda mujer, como lo haces tú.

Mientras el aire se lleva todas tus esperanzas y lagrimas como consuelo de ese falso sueño.

**The end**

Hola aquí yo trayéndoles una pequeña colección de Drabbles Wendy x Natsu x Wendy, si lo sé, es crack pero no puedo evitarlo, es mi OTP favorita de Fairy Tail. Y bueno este fic está situado en la situación de una Wendy de posiblemente 22 años o más, recuerden que no se sabe a ciencia cierta la edad de los Dragonslayers.

**Fairy Hill**: Es un dormitorio para chicas, aparece en el especial mas nuevo del manga, al parecer cualquier chica sin importar el gremio puede hospedarse allí.

Próximamente otro dabble XD.

Se aceptan peticiones de alguna situación o triangulo amoroso, siempre y cuando involucre al Wendy x Natsu/Natsu x Wendy.


	2. Bajo Tierra

**Disclamer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo uso a sus personajes para hacer este drabble; sin fines lucrativos. ¿Qué diablos se gana escribiendo fics? NADA –si nos referimos al sentido monetario-.**

**PARA: Silverhell**

**Como lo pediste aquí tienes tu Drabble**

**Bajo tierra**

-Natsu-san… ¿Se encuentra bien?-Wendy pregunta angustiada, con la esperanza de una respuesta.

Cuando conoció a Natsu, fue durante la misión del exterminio de Oración seis. Lo recordaba cómo alguien valiente, que cumplía sus promesas, que aunque fuera cabezota daba su vida por los demás, aun cuando fueran de otros gremios. Lo recordaba como un ser maravilloso

-¿Eh?-el levanto la cabeza soñoliento-Lo lamento no te preste atención-se disculpa, con una sonrisa que no es radiante, que no es propia en él, y eso la lastima-Solo recordaba algo-susurro dolido.

A Wendy le vino el pensamiento de Gerad junto a Erza, hablando apartadamente del resto, no era tonta, se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de la Titania al instante. No supo que sentir en aquel momento…Y la verdad era que no sintió nada, ni dolor, ni lastima, ni rabia, tristeza tal vez, pero nada más; nada más.

Desde lo ocurrido con el asunto del Nirvana, Cat Sheler y Fairy Tail habían estrechado lazos de amistad, lo mismo pasó con ella y Natsu. Por eso cuando lo encontró afuera bajo las estrellas; recostado contra el tronco de un roble con la cabeza gacha, supo que algo no andaba bien.

Se acerco a él mientras los murmullos y festejos se apagaban en la noche, y solo eran grillos perdidos cantando de manera susurrante, pero audible. Se sentó a su lado, ignorante de si el dormía o estaba despierto sumergiéndose en su propia angustia.

Y así había comenzado, esta conversación.

-¿Qué recordabas?-pregunto suavemente y con tono prudente.

-Que Lisana era una mentirosa-soltó con brusquedad, en un tono seco; viendo los astros del cielo brillar en la oscuridad.

Wendy abrió los ojos de impresión, conocía a Lisana, sabia lo de su muerte. Mirajame se lo había contado, con toda la fuerza que una hermana podía confiarle ese secreto a alguien más ajeno a la familia y amigos. Por eso su sorpresa fue aquellas duras palabras.

-…-

-Me prometió que nos casaríamos, cuando grandes sabes-susurro él.

-¿La amabas?-pregunto Wendy con temor, anguastia, y una gran variedad de emociones entremezcladas. Mientras su vista estaba fija en el césped verde, el cual comenzó a arrancar con una mano.

-No lo sé…-confeso Natsu-Cuando murió, me deprimí bastante sabes, ella dijo…Que me quería mucho y que vivía para quererme-hizo una pausa, al momento en que su vista se mantenía fija en el panorama que tenia frente a sus ojos (El gremio iluminado por la luz de las lámparas del bar, donde muchos miembros de ambos gremios hacían una fiesta, cuyas sombras danzaban. Podían reconocerlas a través de las ventanas, a pesar de la distancia)-Pero se fue y me dejo, se supone que habíamos prometido no morir, pero lo hizo, no aguanto a que pudieran curarla con magia, tampoco me espero para despedirla, me dejo sin avisar. Me mintió-dijo al momento que ocultaba su rostro en el yugo de Wendy.

Wendy también lloro, en silencio, no supo si Natsu sabía que ella lloraba, ella solo lo hacía. Tenía envidia, estaba triste. Ahora debía de ser buena amiga y consolar a su amigo, aunque esa palabra ya no significara nada para Wendy cuando se trataba de Natsu.

Y su pequeño y cálido pecho sintió las lágrimas de Natsu, bañarle el ropaje en sal liquida, recargadas de frustración, de deseos futuros, y de sentimientos reconocidos una vez Lisana se había ido.

_-Porque siempre pierdo-_Pensó, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Natsu.

Porque Wendy sabia, que a los que están bajo tierra, jamás les puedes ganar. No importa cuánto trates, el recuerdo de sus vidas, sigue en el corazón de los demás.

Y esa misma mañana cuando el sol remplazo a la luna. Fue el aniversario luctuoso de Lisana

**END**

**N/A: Otro Drabble que me gusto como quedo, aunque fuera poco original. La paring a pedido de Silverhell me pareció sumamente interesante. Ojala te allá gustado el drabble.**

**PROXIMAMENTE: Wendy/Natsu/Erza.**

**A pedido de Dante1235.**


	3. Preguntas que llevan a la guerra

**Disclamer: FT no me pertenece es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, este drabble no tiene fines lucrativos, no gano nada con esto, lo juro, porque si fuera así; desde hace mucho que me hubiera comprado el anime y mejorado el diseño del mismo.**

**Para: Dante1235**

**N/A: Insinuación Erza/Natsu.**

**Regalo de Navidad para Dante y los fans de este fic.**

**Idea que no pude evitar poner XD.**

**Preguntas que llevan a la guerra**

Wendy volvió a tragar, bien, estaba algo nerviosa. Necesitaba consejo, fue a preguntarle a Lucy quien se puso roja al instante, negándose a responderle. Después decidió preguntarle a Mirajame sin embargo; la aludida salió corriendo con una tonta excusa sobre limpiar los baños del gremio.

Levi ni se diga, comenzó a "buscar" la respuesta, en uno de los tantos libros de su biblioteca personal.

-"No me sirve esperar, no me lo dirá, no lo sabe y dudo mucho que allá un libro para eso"-pensó Wendy, algo impaciente por una respuesta, sin tantas vueltas.

La joven dragonslayer miro el reloj colgado en la pared del bar de Fairy Tail. Quedaban quince minutos exactamente, se preocupo, las tiendas cerrarían dentro de diez minutos; solo le quedaban cinco minutos para poder obtener una respuesta rápida.

Con la mirada pudo localizar a la Titania, quien estaba en una de las mesas del gremio, comiendo, como de costumbre, un pedazo de tarta de fresa; su favorita. Wendy se acerco hasta la mesa, haciendo uso de sus piernas, que dieron pequeños trotes, hasta su destino.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo Erza-san?-pregunto tímidamente Wendy, jugando con sus dedos.

-Si, por supuesto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntar?-Dijo girando su cuerpo, hasta estar sentada solo de un lado de la silla.

-¿Qué ropa intima, debería usar para seducir a Natsu-san?-pregunto curiosa, con las mejillas levemente rosadas, y ojos inocentes llenos de curiosidad.

Erza quedo en _shock_, con las facciones del rostro congeladas, una sonrisa compresiva, ojos grandes y bondadosos, que ahora parecían dos cascaras vacías. Wendy parpadeo extrañada.

-¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?-pregunto Erza, de forma automática, sin el menor rastro de ira, vergüenza, conmoción o cualquier otra emoción en su voz, a no ser, que no fuera curiosidad alarmante.

-Porque, porque quiero seducir a Natsu-san y hacerlo mío, que va a ser sino-Respondió firme con el ceño firmemente fruncido, dé manera ligera, estaba algo molesta, mas por la pregunta de Erza que otra cosa y ni la misma Wendy sabia porque.

-Mira Wendy, Natsu no es alguien que tome enserio la ropa femenina, menos si se trata de la tuya, eres solo una niña-

-Dragonslayer-corrigió Wendy, de manera sutil.

-No es lo mismo-dijo Erza, con voz suave, tratando de convencer a la pequeña.

-Entiendo-dijo bajando un poco la mirada, la volvió a elevar y vio la hora, le quedaban 2 minutos, antes de que le quedaran diez para comprar alguna prenda, en la tienda de la esquina. Volvió a mirar a Erza-Si de eso se trata entonces, esta es la guerra Erza-dijo cruzándose de brazos y viendo a la pelirroja con ojos retadores

-¿Eh?-Erza apenas entendía a lo que se refería Wendy.

-No me dejare vencer por ti-concluyo dándose la vuelta, caminado hacia la salida del gremio.-Si me disculpa iré a ver qué conjunto me ayuda-agrego, mientras atravesaba el umbral y desaparecía por las calles.

Erza en cambio, trato de procesar la información que Wendy le había transmitido, parpadeo, se dio la vuelta y con el tenedor pincho la fresa del pastel; sus ojos estaban serios.

-Quise solucionarlo pacíficamente-susurro-pero si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás Wendy-afirmo mientras de un solo bocado, se llevo el tenedor a la boca, arrancando la fresa de su opresor de metal.

**END**

**Dejen Reviews y si quieren petición de una paring. Siempre y cuando incluya al NatsuWendy o WendyNatsu.**


	4. Atributos

**Disclamer: FT no me pertenece es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, este drabble no tiene fines lucrativos, no gano nada con esto.**

**N/A: ¡Vuelvo con otro de mis drabbles! ¡Lamento mi desaparición por esta sección!**

**Contiene Spoilers del Arco mas nuevo del manga.**

**Atributos**

Wendy volvió a tocarse el pecho con ambas manos.

Nada.

Con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos de niña, comenzó a quejarse en palabras intangibles, maldiciendo su mala suerte. Su cara su puso roja de vergüenza, y rabia.

¿Acaso tener esas sandias en el pecho era necesario?

Volvió a mirar a Natsu, que dormía a pierna suelta. La Lucy de Erodas había conseguido un lugar para descansar esa noche, poniendo una ligera pausa a su travesía hacia la Capital, donde se encontraba el Rey de Erodas; y donde sus amigos estaban.

Lo que la tenia, por decirlo de alguna forma _frustrada_ fue el comentario de Natsu tras haber dejado el gremio de Fairy Tail perteneciente al mundo de Erodas.

_-Todos son tan raros-comento Natsu, con los brazos cruzados atrás de su cabeza. Su expresión no lucia muy contenta.-Gray me asusta, Elfman…ya no lo reconozco, ¡No son ellos!-grito, tirándose de los pelos._

_-Es natural, este mundo es como un espejo a la inversa-acoto Wendy con una sonrisa algo nerviosa._

_Natsu se detuvo y la vio fijamente unos segundos, Wendy no entendía el porqué de esa mirada analítica. Algo nerviosa por el silencio, puesto que; Charly y Happy estaban tratando de obtener algo más de información por parte de la Lucy de Erodas. No prestaban atención a sus acciones, o a las de Natsu._

_-¿P-Pasa algo malo?-interrogo Wendy._

_-Nada solo que tienes razón-respondió Natsu, volviendo a emprender marcha._

_-¿En qué?-pregunto Wendy, corriendo hasta Natsu que le llevaba la delantera, colocándose a su lado._

_-En que somos todos diferentes, por ejemplo la Wendy de Erodas es más alta, y tiene más pecho que tu-Le contesto él a modo de explicarse adecuadamente ante Wendy._

_Wendy dejo de caminar._

_-¿Mas…pecho?-murmuro estática._

_-¿Eh?-Natsu igualmente paro, y noto que Wendy no caminaba, la chica de pelo oscuro parecía mirar a la nada, o mejor dicho parecía mirarle a él con cara entre la sorpresa, y la indiferencia.-¿Wendy?-llamo extrañado._

_-¡Ah!-Wendy dio un respingo-¡Si, si ya voy!-grito Wendy volviendo a trotar para dar alcance a los demás._

Wendy tenía los labios apretados, como cuando sin saber, o por curiosidad, probamos el jugo del limón. Sus ojos estaban hechos dos esferas de fuego. Fulmino a Natsu con ambos, para luego suavizar su mirada al notar la cara dormida del Dragón Slayer.

Nuevamente, y sin entender a ciencia cierta el "por qué"; se toco el pecho. Nuevamente no sintió nada más que dos pequeños montes aun sin desarrollarse, frunció sus cejas. Según Charly las niñas comunes tenían cierto tiempo para desarrollar su cuerpo, y ella no era la excepción.

¿Entonces porque se molestaba?

-Natsu-san es un idiota-murmuro dolida, abrazándose las rodillas. Mientras su cara seguía roja.

-¿Wendy?-Pregunto Natsu medio dormido. La chica dio un respingo-¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto. Aun tirado en el piso.

Wendy solo le vio molesta, y más roja que antes.

-Porque a Natsu-san le gustan las chicas co-con…-la pobre chica no tenía el valor para decirlo.

-¿Eh?-inquirió soñoliento el mago de fuego.

-Porque a Natsu-san le gustan las chicas con pechos grandes-murmuro lo suficientemente ato para que Natsu le escuchase.

-A mi no me gustan las niñas con los pechos grandes-respondió Natsu al fin despierto, y más consciente de la conversación.

-¿Cómo?-susurro Wendy-P-pero mi versión de Erodas te gusta-afirmo ella convencida, aunque a la vez confundida por la respuesta de Natsu.

-Me agrada, pero me gusta más la Wendy de la Tierra-respondió el sin preocupación alguna, sonriendo.

Las mejillas de Wendy adquirieron un leve rubor.

-¡Ya déjense de hablar quiero dormir!-bramo Lucy de Erodas furiosa, aventando un jarrón que dio contra la cabeza de Natsu, dejándolo inconsciente al instante. Wendy se alarmo, comprobó que no hubiera heridas. -¡Duérmanse!-ordeno, volviendo a cubrirse con las mantas y acurrucándose en el suelo.

Wendy se recostó al lado de Natsu, su cara no parecía ser la de alguien durmiendo placenteramente, debido al golpe de aquel jarrón. A veces la Lucy de Erodas podía ser tan bruta, una gran diferencia con su versión de la Tierra. Rio levemente y se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**END**

**Dejen Reviews, como siempre; si quieren una paring solo pídanla, la incluiré como secundaria en algún one-shot o drabble de estos dos, los triangulo amoroso cuentan. **

**Bye.**


End file.
